


September 2, 2000

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:53:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24649048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''You're a nosy preacher,'' Supergirl muttered while she frowned by Amos.





	September 2, 2000

I never created Superman TAS.

''You're a nosy preacher,'' Supergirl muttered while she frowned by Amos within a kitchen.

THE END


End file.
